1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protected brassiere underwire and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of underwire elements, especially U-shaped underwires, for shaping and supporting the lower periphery of brassiere or bra cups has long been known in the art. The term xe2x80x9cunderwirexe2x80x9d has been in common use to refer to such elements. An underwire includes metal wires, coated metal wires, as well as wire elements made of many different materials, such as plastic or other polymeric materials. These underwires must be rigid enough, particularly in the plane of the brassiere, to provide adequate support for the bust and yet flexible enough to conform easily to the wearer""s body for comfort and appearance. Such underwires are provided in a variety of shapes and configurations and must satisfy a number of requirements. For example, the underwire must not poke through the fabric to cause damage to the clothing of the wearer, and possibly injury to the wearer. It also must be readily insertable. Commonly, such underwires have been inserted into fabric sleeves disposed about the lower periphery of the bra cups.
Modern underwires are generally formed of relatively thin lengths of metal or polymeric material having a rectangular or rounded cross-section. A fairly stiff length of such material is shaped into a generalized U-shape and positioned in a sleeve disposed about the lower periphery of each bra cup. These stiff metal underwires are sometimes coated with various polymeric materials and often have plastic or enamel tips disposed at each end of the underwire.
While underwires have achieved widespread usage, certain disadvantages result from their use. These disadvantages relate to the relative stiffness, and therefore discomfort of these conventional underwires, and to the uniformity of that stiffness and, thus, the lack of adaptability to the needs of various users.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for underwires or underwire structures, that are comfortable to wear, resilient, and adequately support the breasts of the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion feel underwire or underwire structure.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide such an underwire structure that has a greater cushioning ability or greater xe2x80x9cloftxe2x80x9d than the underwire structures of the prior art.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an underwire structure that avoids having a thick appearance and/or a stiff feel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an underwire structure that can be used in a number of different sized brassieres.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an underwire structure that is particularly comfortable to wear, and can be conveniently assembled in the brassiere.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such an underwire structure that has its own casing.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by the underwire structure of the present invention. In a first embodiment, there is provided an outer fabric layer. The outer fabric layer has gelatinous strips, thereby separating at least one surface of the outer fabric layer into sections. An inner fabric layer is positioned upon the gelatinous strips of the outer fabric layer. This inner fabric layer is preferably non-woven. An underwire is positioned on the inner fabric layer opposite the outer fabric layer. The outer fabric layer is then folded onto itself to enclose the gelatinous strips, the inner fabric layer and the underwire. Thus, the underwire is enclosed in a casing formed by the outer and inner fabric layers. Once the outer fabric layer is folded onto itself, a fold line is created.
In a second embodiment, there is provided three fabric layers and an underwire. As in the first embodiment, the outer fabric layer has at least one surface with gelatinous strips, thereby separating the surface and/or outer fabric layer into sections. The outer fabric layer forms an outside covering for the underwire. As in the first embodiment, an inner fabric layer is positioned on the underwire to form an inside covering for the underwire. The inner fabric layer is preferably non-woven. An intermediate fabric layer is positioned between the outer and inner fabric layers to form a second interior covering for the underwire. The underwire is positioned on the inner fabric layer opposite the intermediate fabric layer. The outer fabric layer is folded onto itself to enclose the inner and intermediate fabric layers and the underwire. Thus, the underwire is encased by all three fabric layers. In this second embodiment, a fold line is knitted into the outer fabric layer before the outer fabric layer is folded onto itself.
In a third embodiment, there is also provided an underwire. The underwire is surrounded by a non-woven fabric layer. A bladder containing a gelatinous material is encased by a rigid-type fabric. The bladder is positioned on the non-woven fabric layer opposite the underwire. The purpose of the non-woven fabric is to reduce the risk of the underwire poking through the rigid fabric encasing the bladder. The bladder is preformed or pre-made into a preshaped configuration. The fabric encasing the bladder is preferably a rigid fabric. More preferably, the fabric encasing the bladder is a tricot or warp knit fabric. The non-woven fabric is wrapped around the underwire, and the bladder is positioned against the body fabric that forms the breast cup of the brassiere.
In all embodiments, the non-woven fabric layer may also be made of a stretchable material.